crixusfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Farian Sovereignty Era -During this incredibly long-lasting and historically blurry era, a species of intelligent and vicious creatures called the Farians oppressively ruled over the rest of the races creating a culture focused primarily on manual labor rather than any meaningful endeavors which may advance society. Due to the Farian's overwhelming superiority and simple head-start ahead of the others, this was impossible to break free from for milennia. Malhalla was doomed to scientific stagnation and rapid resource depletion for ages while any and all attempts to rebel or fight back were swiftly stomped into the ground. This era was finally put to an end when a clan of Elves constructed a crude nuclear device and smuggled it into Dysto, the Faran capital. The detonation not only killed all of the Farians but nearly eliminated all other life on Malhalla. It wouldn't be for a few more decades before the planet's residents could get another shot at civilization as the smoke had blocked out the sun and sent the planet into darkness and it's residents underground. The Beginning Era -During the beginning era, the surviving races struggle to smear the dirt from their eyes and recover from the previous eons of suffering and oppression, all while being forced to stay, mainly underground. During this, some busy-body elven supremacists commit The Red Purge. An extremely intelligent elfborne who had survived the detonation of Dysto, an elven slave named Vilhe, at this period compiles The Overlord Prophecy, an anthology of predictions and historical facts documented throughout the planet's history. An early and very rudimentary iteration of The Grand Kingdom is installed in the capital of The Underground by a Troll, an Elf, an Orc and a Human, with the agreement to work together in unity for the betterment of the collective. The Kingdom Era (The Golden Age) -The Grand Kingdom finds it's footing in Calenburst and is fully installed. Communities in Velani and Petalgrove flourish under the new leadership. Laws are made, infrastructure is built and a golden age of technological development in a long stagnant world begins. Very little in the way of evil and corruption is particularly abundant in this era. The races mostly agree on working as a unit and peoples' lives are getting better all the time. The Blacksmoke Era -An extraterrestrial entity bombards the surface of Malhalla, introducing a new species and a strong new material to the world. The discovery of titanium, the new alloy found on the extraterrestrial entity, launches a gigantic boom in industry and science. This incredible spike in the success of Malhalla's new rulers sparks the emergence of Crixus, a mysterious business magnate and rumored member of the long extinct race of imps. Mugo Mining Corporation, a board of engineers and scientists dedicated to the research of mineral extraction also emerges. Their ability to retrieve more of the elusive titanium allows them hold a monopoly on the single most significant industry of the era. This market stranglehold allows MMC and their CEO to run rough-shot all over The Grand Kingdom. Tech development also greatly slows due to the inflated value of titanium. Meanwhile, around the turn of the era, unbeknownst to the civilized world, The MMC is rounding up thousands upon thousands of wild cold climate elves known as fae in the distant continent of Wyldland to build a massive elven slave army. The Great War -The CEO of MMC is revealed to be Crixus when an upper peninsula of Petalgrove is suddenly annexed seemingly over night by "The Crixian Empire", an elven slave army lead by Mugo executives serving as impromptu generals. Despite their superior numbers, The Grand Kingdom is quickly overwhelmed by Crixus's superior military strategy and titanium arms. They take what they want with little resistance. The land is successfully claimed and renamed "Mugo" after the corporation that now owns it and is ruthlessly burrowed and mined into for the decades to come. The Serenity Era -Content with their slice of land and complete economic control, The Mugo Mining Corporation practically hollows out the entirety of the land they own. During this process, they remain somewhat uninterrupted as any opposition to their reign can be swiftly and brutally crushed with the help of The Crixian Empire's enormous slave army which now includes plenty of voluntary members of all races. During this era of peace, many industries prosper and great technological advancements are made every day. As the era fevers to the breaking point that causes it to end though, many glaring negative consequences on the planet are noted like toxic levels of manufacturing waste in Petalgrove rivers, earthquakes, sinkholes and landslides occuring all over the Mugo territory and central Petalgrove. The same prosperity that allowed many other industries to achieve similar success accelerates to rampant corruption and mindless greed, creating many monopolies in the titanium industry, strangling the entire economy. Innovation is slowed while resource consumption is ramped up to ludicrous levels. The Bloodwind Era -Deep within the labyrinthine chasms of Malhalla's absurdly vast and complex cave structures, a furious rage stirs. A violent and angry beast awakens from it's sleep. Despite several dozen substantial reports of sightings, The Grand Kingdom officially denied the existence of "trolls", subterranean monsters that lurk in the depths and emerge at night to consume the children of aristocrats. That is until The Bloodwind Era. On a foggy autumn night, hundreds of trolls emerge from the depths, their trembling footsteps shaking the world over. With salvaged titanium MugoCorp rapid-deploy explosive shell arms, the trolls siege the MMCEB, turning it into ashes. A single note left behind indicates a declaration of war. The excessive mining which disturbed not only the tectonic movements but the millions of spider dens deep within the troll homeworlds has caused much strife and death for the trolls and their frenzied and panicked communities thirsted for revenge. The MMC allies with The Grand Kingdom in the quest to defeat a greater threat and they wage war against the trolls for almost a century. Eventually an elite recon team discovers a cave nearly too big to be called a cave. This massive subterranean world is known as The Underworld and it's revealed to be several magnitudes larger in square footage than all of Mellohi's land continents combined. The population of trolls within is much greater than that of the human, orc or elven population on the surface, by almost 3 times as much. Realizing the futility of waging a war against an army almost 2-million strong when they themselves have hardly 400,000, truce is eventually made and the war is put to an end. As a part of the truce, The Grand Kingdom and Crixus agree to cease all titanium procurement projects. The trolls can, however, sell titanium they themselves mine to the Grand Kingdom and Crixus. Other treatises of the truce include the dissolution of The CNF, official classification of Trolls, The Bloodwind Army and The Underworld in Titancrest Scholar Society documentation and free right of travel to the surface for all Trolls. Crixus is crippled, the economy is bustling and a whole new world of intelligent people are finally properly introduced to the mainland. The Adventurous Era -With the economy being healthily stimulated by the innovations on old wartime technologies, Malhalla looks for new prospects for growing and developing. Much of The Underworld is mapped and explored with trolls and Titancrest Scholars working together. Many new materials such as uranium and obsidian are researched and technologies involving those are introduced. The Titancrest Scholar Society gains a lot of political power during this era with their incredibly lucrative cartographic and botanical expeditions. The continent known as Wyldlands is explored and many fae are freed from slavery. With Crixus's financial power crippled, he does very little during this period save gathering personal strength for his upcoming endeavors and combating the Kingdom's methodical unraveling of his elven slave army. The Windstone Era The Titancrest Scholar Society took 6 years of lobbying from the Kingdom to field a full-funded expedition to the extremely dangerous, mysterious distant island known as Faro. 760 experienced scouts, dangerous mercenaries, professional cartographers, master survivalists, renowned explorers and some of the brightest academic minds in geology, history and science were all recruited to explore and map this island. They discovered something different. A mysterious glowing vein of a strange ore. It gives those who's skin comes into contact with the powder within the vein magical powers. The base unrefined magic ability given is a light blue flame that envelops the user's hand. This was discovered by surveyor Maldrin Westbank after being cut off from his party in a cave. His new power gained from the vein allowed him to defend himself against swarms of spiders pouring into the cave after the cave-in. He catches up with his party but denies finding anything. Later, when the party finds more windstone, Maldrin slaughtered all of them before they could have the power. While Maldrin's efforts prevented his pocket of the expedition from finding it, soon after, most of the nearly 800 people eventually discovered it as well. The potential of this dust ravaged the collective sanity of this expedition, causing everyone to turn on each other and turn Faro into a burning battlefield. Shortly before windstone was even discovered, a cluster of relatively common super-hurricanes began patrolling the oceanic borders of Faro, preventing most from escaping. Bedouin-like opportunists of all stripes were able to slip through the cracks and escape Faro, leaking small amounts of windstone powder into the Grand Kingdom markets, however. It was first viewed as a parlor trick, typically used and sold by travelling transients collecting tips for entertaining with it. While the newspapers were covering the horrific tragedy happening in Faro and everyone was trying to figure out how to get them out of there, someone else was wondering how to get in. The Tinkmaster, a loud and irritable dwarf, from academia, was incredibly intrigued by the scientific implications of windstone. He found a way to Faro on a cargo ship coming from the east and set up shop. He began workshopping, experimenting and testing all kinds of new applications for windstone, which inadvertently fueled the violence in Faro tenfold. New factions sprung up. Those who use windstone for intelligent and tactical purposes, The Nomads, those who use it for sheer shock and awe, The Desert Marauders and those who see it's use as physically and spiritually corrupting, The Faran Order. Several other unique individuals placed their mark on the era and on windstone, creating devastating new tactics and new windstone elements. These rogue elements are extremely dangerous, causing much of the larger scale destruction seen in Faro. Category:Browse